


Long Live the Queen

by Unity Press Digital (unitypressdigital)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitypressdigital/pseuds/Unity%20Press%20Digital
Summary: A quick piece of flash fiction about the Queen of Nuka World





	

_An Ishtar Writing story for Unity Press_

This is what it is all about.

Natalia entered the throne room cobbled together from the old Bradberton amphitheater, ascending the stair with a subtle sway of her hips. From the waist, up she was the atomic beauty, the toxic raider, a hard working, hard playing, ass kicking sole survivor in a sweet studded leather jacket with a rack squeezed into a tight yellow tank top. Below she was poured into skin-tight red breeches that hugged her every nuance, the two halves of the garment laced together with an intricate series of straps that ran down the surface and disappeared into her boots. An ass that wouldn’t quit and a stylish haircut, the family woman she had once been now far, far, away. To say nothing of the fact that of her entire army of irradiated Amazonian soldiers, all she males, didn’t have anything on the positively equine penis stuffed into her jock so that it made a massive bulge.

She wasn’t just the most to die for woman, she was the biggest, longest, hardest fucking man in the wasteland and from Nuka kingdom, and she was going to make sure everyone knew it. The Pack, The Disciples, The Operators, all at her command, and the preparations were under way. As she approached the throne her honor guard, the Sisterhood, stood at attention with their throat slicers at the ready. Even though much of the amphitheater had fallen into disrepair, the click of a dozen heels was still satisfying.

Each sister was clad according to Natalia’s exact specifications in a horned pack helmet, the heavy armored cuirass of the Operators, and the bladed mail skirt of the Disciples. In addition to their lethal knives, she had outfitted her sisters with the humorously named Problem Solvers, assault rifles she made damn sure they knew how to use. They weren’t just pretty faces to surround a weak leader with like that Kaiser fella she had heard about out west they were the hardest raiders in the region at the head of the hardest army because, in addition to their role as personal protection, they would be her generals and governors when she made her big move on The Commonwealth.

The very thought of it made her horny, and her arousal was plain as it twitched and strained against her pants. Not only that she was surrounded by people who lived and died at her command alone, but the as of yet still forming future that was going to be hers. She would take over the wasteland one piece at a time and bring forward a new order, a better order, one that valued her for the woman she was and not just as her husband’s property.

She only regretted that bastard was dead so she couldn’t kill him herself.

From the side of her throne, Cait looked up with loving, doe eyes. Deeply in love, warm and safe for the first time in her life, she smiled while offering Natalia her favored weapon, the sword of wonders. Taking the blade into hand Natalia leaned down and kissed her woman on the mouth as Cait remained curled up on the furs mostly naked. That was an invitation, and she made a mental note to avail herself of it later when she could get the pregnant camp follower on her back.

For the moment she had other thoughts, stepping back from Cait and shivering as her thick cock twitched. Straightening once more Natalia looked at the sword of wonders and envisioned her future again. She couldn’t stop thinking about how far she had come and how far she had yet to go.

Turning about she thrust the sword skyward, howling out like a mad animal, and her war cry was mirrored from the dozen throats of her Sisters and more besides. The Public Announcement system of the old Nuka-World amusement park carried her voice outward to a dozen smaller gang camps and staging grounds, a multitude of bands, all roaring their assent to the only command that mattered to survive the wasteland: “Fucking kill!”

Sinking into her chair like a pleased cat Natalia lay one leg over the arm of the chair, the other stretched out in front of her, and adjusted her groin as Cait crawled over to rest her head on her mistress’ knee. There was a moment of something like pain in her chest as Natalia so reclined contemplating the steps that had brought her here. Something about a child lost in the wilderness she thought, someone she would never see again, but that pain was small and insignificant against the weight of years and ambition that had brought her to this point. Natalia scratched the side of her neck and forgot about it.

All that mattered anymore was the climb, to take what she wanted and to hold onto what she had. The wasteland made chattel of the weak and masters of the strong and she was destined to be the strongest of all. She would be the dark and terrible mistress, the queen of ice and fire, upon whom the whole of the wasteland turned, and there would finally be order.

Long live the queen.

Nearby, unnoticed, a woman in the smock of a slave watched with attentive eyes, taking notes into her cybernetics that would later be distilled from her synthetic brain and entered into the databases. The plan was working. While the Institute had invited the sole survivor to work for them of her own volition, her psychological profile had strongly suggested this course of action given the opportunity and the implant was serving its purpose of guiding her that direction. Instead of another wasted Institute foray into the wilderness to be cut down by The Railroad, The Brotherhood of Steel, and every other petty faction imaginable, they would harness the might of this cannon fodder under one easily controlled psychopath instead of a dozen fractious ones.

Nuka Kingdom would expand, and by its expansion serve as a check against the unlimited expansion of other factions who would settle into a comfortable medium of semi-regular war with the upstart raider tribe. The institute would see the collapse of an upstart empire by establishing a client society of its own, and because they were so monstrously degenerate, who would ever believe a mutant Sapphist could possibly be their initiative? Depressing the hidden communicator in her wrist, the synth infiltrator spoke the go code in a breathy whisper, sending it out to her fellows operating in Nuka Kingdom.

Long live The Father.

**Author's Note:**

> A request completed in stream for Seithon.
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated, requests for work will be considered and commissions are accepted.
> 
> For requests please subscribe to our channel on picarto and drop by with your idea
> 
> https://picarto.tv/runeknight3
> 
> https://unitypressdigital.com/runeknights-commission-page/


End file.
